Vows
by Hamliet
Summary: The night before Ui and Hairu's wedding, Ui, Hirako, Arima, and other staff members find themselves having to chase down several endangered students. One-shot spin-off of The Forgotten; can be read as a stand-alone. Touken, Mutsurie, Ayahina, Akiramon, Nishikimi, Tsukikana, Seidou/Kurona, Uihai, Suzuhan.


**Thanks for reading! This story is the fourth of four one-shot spin-offs/sequels to my (very) long fic called "The Forgotten," but I think it works as a standalone as well (and you don't have to have read the previous three one-shots, "Typhoon," "Haunted," and "Smokescreen"). (If it's confusing at all, please don't hesitate to tell me!) It takes place in an alternate universe; specifically, a boarding school called Re Academy (heh) for troubled children.**

 **Also, although in canon Shio Ihei and Yusa Arima are more distantly related to Hairu and Arima respectively, for the sake of simplicity, in this universe they are siblings.**

 **Please note! While the premise of this fic centers on (largely accidental) substance misuse and a large part of it may seem humorous, I am not advocating in any way for substance misuse. There are also lots of negative and potentially dangerous effects (which are also present in this story), so _please_ do not take this as an endorsement; if anything, I would hope for it to be the opposite.**

* * *

 _Where is she?_

Hinami paces back and forth through Dorm Block 20's lounge, dialing again. _Oh, come on. Why are you ignoring me?_

"Still nothing?" asks Ayato, appearing from the stairwell. His purple sweatshirt matches his hair.

Hinami rolls her eyes as a chirpy voicemail answers her. "It's time to bring in the big guns."

"Her dorm parent?" Ayato guesses.

Hinami nods, tapping out a text. "Kiyoko Aura to the rescue."

"I'm sure Kiyoko's just as thrilled to get all the students out of her dorm. Aren't the rest of them all off to group homes for the break?"

Hinami nods again. Most students at Re Academy don't have families to go home to and wind up in group homes for the summer. Most have already left, except for the students from Dorm Block 20 and Dorm Block 11—and a few younger students like Hajime Hazuki and Seina Takizawa, the current procrastinator extraordinaire—who are sticking around for an all-important event tomorrow: Hairu Ihei and Koori Ui's wedding. Even though Hinami graduated a week ago, she agreed to help Shinohara and stick around to continue her RA duties through the wedding. Urie and Shirazu, her dorm's other RAs, agreed as well.

Seina's supposed to be staying the night in Kurona's room, because everyone else in her dorm's left already. But Seina's been complaining about having to switch rooms even for one night because—well, just because. It's too much work, apparently.

"I still can't believe Ui wants us all there," Ayato says, flicking his earring.

Hinami smirks. "I think he likes us more than he lets on. Is Touka on her way?" Ayato's sister graduated the year before.

"Yep. She said she and Kaneki, plus Shuu, Karren, Akira, Amon, Kimi, Nishiki, Hide, Seidou, Yoriko, and Takeomi—basically the whole crew—will be here within the hour." And crashing on various dorm room floors, sleeping in sleeping bags for convenience even though Mirumo Tsukiyama offered to buy them hotel rooms.

Hinami settles on one of the comfy couches, sinking into the cushion. "I'm surprised Touka didn't want to stay with your dad."

"I think she and Kaneki miss this place," Ayato admits. "Besides, my dad's working late and he'll be here for the wedding tomorrow. I bet Ui never imagined he'd have so many criminals at his wedding either."

Hinami giggles. "I'm so excited to see what Hairu's dress looks like."

"Knock, knock," calls a voice as the door opens. "We're invading, okay?"

A stream of recent graduates from Dorm Block 11 rushes in. Hsiao, Aura, Higemaru, Tamaki, Mikage, Nakarai, Itou, and Hakatori fill the lounge, bickering.

"What are you all doing here?" asks Ayato. "Go away."

"Nope," chirps Higemaru.

"My girlfriend said she wanted to see me," says Hsiao. "Plus Aura, Higemaru, and I want to see Kaneki and everyone else and don't feel like waiting until tomorrow."

"We're looking for Juuzou," says Tamaki, gesturing to Nakarai and Mikage.

"Good luck; he isn't here," Ayato says.

 _He isn't?_ This is news to Hinami. _And Hanbee's gone too…_

"Seriously?" complains Nakarai, yanking out his phone. "Where _are_ they?"

Hinami presses her lips together. _Managing this many people… we're all graduates. It's not as if we can get in trouble._

But she still wants to keep everything under control, for Shinohara's sake. He's been such a good dorm parent.

"I'm bored," says Hakatori with a shrug. "So I figured I'd tag along."

The stairwell opens, vomiting Saiko, Shirazu, Urie, and Mutsuki as the door to the dorm opens and Shio, Yusa, and Rikai—three mischievous lowerclassmen—burst in.

Hinami rubs her head. _Great, even more people now._ "Yes?"

"Hairu's busy getting ready, and Ui's entertaining people," reports Shio.

"Arima, and Hirako, and Shinohara," points out Rikai. "Don't make it sound weird, Shio."

"He's going to be my brother-in-law; he's going to have to deal with weird," Shio retorts.

"We were bored," offers Yusa with a shrug. "And we heard Seina was coming here. We asked Hajime to come too, but he says he's busy watching YouTube videos."

 _That's right; Seina's in your class._ Hinami catches Shirazu's eyes. _We have our hands full._ She draws in her breath. _But we can do this._

"Hey," calls Kurona, emerging just as Kiyoko Aura appears, Seina trailing behind her and carrying a steaming teapot.

"Um, what?" asks Ayato.

"I was busy making tea," Seina snaps. "A recipe I got from one of my friends. That's why I was late."

 _Sure_. Hinami refrains from rolling her eyes. If it wasn't making tea, Seina would have been doing her hair, or baking cookies, or changing clothes, or anything to keep from leaving her dorm.

 _Then again…_ Seina will be moving here, to Dorm Block 20, next year. After two years in Kiyoko Aura's dorm, leaving it is probably more significant than Hinami knows. She remembers the day the cops took her away from the house she shared with Mom and Dad, and how it felt like yet another person to mourn. The living room where Dad watched Disney movies with her, the kitchen where she would sit and color as a child while Mom prepared dinner—she would never see them again, never see the stain on the floor from where she dropped paint ever again, never see the tree Dad taught her to climb. It would all be on her to retain her memories.

"I told her to get her butt down to south campus," reports Kiyoko Aura, rolling her eyes. "'Bring your tea if you have to,' is what I said."

"It smells really lovely," offers Mutsuki.

"It still needs to boil a bit longer," mumbles a red-faced Seina.

"Well, you can boil it here," Kurona insists, leading Seina to the stove in the lounge. "What's in it?"

Hinami flashes Kuro a smile. _Thanks_.

Seina sets the tea down and folds her arms. "Ginger, cinnamon, some honey…"

"Good to see you, Shinsanpei," Aura says to her nephew, who nods at her. "Everything under control here?"

"Absolutely," Urie assures her. "We'll watch a movie or something."

Hinami hopes _absolutely_ doesn't become a famous last word.

"Sounds good. Have fun." She waves as she leaves.

Ayato rests his hands on Hinami's shoulders. Higemaru and Hsiao are already arguing over movie choice, with Saiko backing her girlfriend up. Kurona tries to draw Seina into conversation. Nakarai and Tamaki discuss where to search for Juuzou and Hanbee next while Mikage smiles up at the ceiling, lost in his own little world.

"I don't think you want to find them," Ayato informs them.

Nakarai's eyebrows draw together. "Excuse—"

"Juuzou is my roommate and I'm just saying," Ayato says with a shrug. "He said they were going on a 'special date.'"

Hinami gulps, still remembering her horrifying experience getting caught in a compromising position with Ayato by Uta last year. Not to mention Ui and Hairu's getting caught by Kaneki when they chaperoned that beach trip.

"Hinami, do we have more teacups?" calls Kurona, offering a distraction from the burning memories.

Hinami nods, zipping towards Shinohara's apartment. He left her the key, and she slips inside to grab the teacups. Ayato rushes to help her.

"Don't bother getting me one," calls Hsiao. "I can't have caffeine this late; I need my beauty sleep."

"Is that a tip from Akira?" Hinami calls.

"There might not be enough for everyone," Seina says, biting her lip. The purple curtains flutter in the breeze; it's night, but warm enough that Hinami left the windows cracked.

"That's okay," Hinami says. "Ayato and I don't need any."

Ayato's shoulders slump. The tea really does smell delicious.

"I don't trust anything Seina Takizawa made," declares Nakarai. "I'll watch to see if any of you start frothing at the mouth."

Seina's eyes brighten as if she's about to cry. Kurona's jaw drops.

"Want me to tell my aunt what you just said?" asks Shinsanpei Aura. "Because I know she's your mentor."

Nakarai glowers at him. "I was in your aunt's dorm for—"

"Hey, hey," Shirazu interrupts. "Cut it out. And Seina, it smells delicious, but I'll pass too—and so will Urie."

Urie nods. _RAs sacrificing._ Hinami sighs.

Seina pours the tea, gaze downcast as if she expects everyone to hate it. _Poor girl._

"It's really good," declares Mutsuki, beaming at Seina, who offers Mutsuki a small smile.

 _See?_ Hinami thinks. She heads up the stairs to grab her laptop and pull up a movie to watch. When she returns, everyone's still bickering over what film. Ayato rolls his eyes.

"It doesn't matter," says Saiko, giggling as she finishes the tea. "Any movie will be awesome."

Itou moves around the room, humming and twitching at his own pace. Hinami searches for good films.

"I want a cat," says Mutsuki suddenly.

 _Huh?_ Hinami frowns. _That's awfully random._

"We should watch something with aliens," declares Mikage. "To prepare."

"For what?" asks Ayato.

"The invasion," Mikage says, face completely straight.

 _Oh boy_. Hinami gapes.

"Did he crack?" hisses Ayato in her ear.

"I'm getting out of here," announces Hakatori, voice wobbling. "I'm—I'm—"

"Going back to Dorm Block 11?" questions Shirazu.

" _No."_ She glares at him like he personally insulted her. "To the moon."

 _What the hell?_

Hakatori shoves the door open and runs. A sob echoes behind her.

"Shit," says Hinami. "Hsiao, you're her RA—"

"On it," Hsiao declares, striding towards the door.

"Hey!" booms a voice behind the door as Hsiao opens it.

"Seidou!" shrieks Kurona, rushing towards her boyfriend. He swings her through the air. Touka, Kaneki, and the others spill after her. Touka rushes towards them and wraps her arms around Hinami.

"Hi friends, bye friends," Hsiao shouts. "Be back soon, Saiko!"

"Hey," Hinami greets Kaneki, who hugs her too.

"Good to see you," Kaneki says. "Congratulations, graduates."

"I really want a cat," Mutsuki says again. "I need a cat, Kuki." He clutches Urie's arms. "I need—help—"

"Are you okay, Mucchan?" asks Karren, cocking her head as Mutsuki rocks back and forth.

"Don't worry about Mucchan; worry about yourself!" cries Higemaru. "You lost your head, Karren! Oh, it's back now."

"What on earth?" yelps Amon. He sniffs the air as if he's trying to smell pot. A sinking feeling digs into Hinami's stomach.

"Nope, she's still got her head," Tsukiyama states.

Hinami spots what looks like lumps of rubber in the dregs of Higemaru's teacup. Her eyes meet Ayato's as she crouches down and picks it up, sniffing.

"Allow me, _mademoiselle_ ," says Tsukiyama, holding out his hand. His eyes widen, and a guffaw breaks through his lips.

"What?" demands Kurona.

"Where did you get this?" He clacks the cup down on the floor, still laughing. Karren shakes her head.

"Seina made it for us," Hinami ekes out. Higemaru wrenches his arm away from Shirazu, cackling. Shio, Rikai, and Yusa are all giggling uncontrollably. Shio yanks his shirt off.

"Hey!" shouts Shirazu.

"You all just drank magic mushrooms," Tsukiyama informs them.

* * *

"Chie, take all the photographs!" Tsukiyama pleads, clutching his face. "This is such a great opportunity!"

" _Shuu_ ," snaps Karren. Chie obliges.

Nishiki gapes at the chaos breaking over the room. He can't believe this. _For real? How could they not realize?_

"Drugs?" Urie bellows, clutching Mutsuki's shaking shoulders. The purple curtains billow behind them as a strong wind rushes through.

"You did _not_ , Seina!" gasps Seidou.

"Don't yell at me!" Seina wails.

Kimi blanches, clutching Nishiki's arm. The warm air feels sticky against his face.

"The dorm is so plain," Saiko muses, and then she takes off up the stairwell. A crash echoes, suggesting she face-planted.

"Goddammit," Shirazu groans.

Shio flies out of the dorm in his boxers. Yusa and Rikai race after him. Hinami clutches her face in despair.

"This is how you manage a dorm, Urie?" asks Takeomi, frowning. Yoriko kicks him in the knee, and he yelps.

A hand latches around Nishiki's calf. "Is it going to kill me?" whispers Aura. He crouches on the ground, hair covering his face. "I'm going to OD and die, aren't I? I'm going to die. I'm going to die."

"No, no, you're not," croons Kimi, dropping down next to him. "You're going to be fine in a few hours, Shinsanpei—"

"Probably anyways," Nishiki agrees. "Occasionally mushrooms have been known to cause permanent problems, but it's very rare—"

" _What?"_ shrieks Urie, still clutching Mutsuki. "Hey! Tooru!"

"Cat!" shrieks Mutsuki, tearing away from Urie and charging straight towards Touka. "Hi, kitty."

"Huh?" Touka gapes at Mutsuki, who reaches out and pats her hair. "Okay, this is weird—Mutsuki, _stop!"_

"Okay, Tooru—" tries Amon, stepping towards Mutsuki, who grabs Touka's hair and won't let go. Touka wrenches herself away.

"Cat cat cat cat catcatcatcatcat!" Mutsuki bursts into tears. "Why won't you let me pet you, kitty?"

"What are you—" Touka leaps back as Mutsuki rushes at her again. Touka scrambles onto the couch, and Mutsuki follows. " _Kaneki, help me!"_

Akira whips out her phone. "Dad? It's Akira. I need you to help me. Like now. Like _now_ , now—please just trust me, you'll see when you get here—it's not _that_ kind of emergency but it is urgent!" She beckons for Amon to follow her out of the dorm.

 _Don't go,_ Nishiki wants to plead.

"Cat cat cat cat cat—"

" _Help!"_ shrieks Touka as Mutsuki giggles.

Nishiki searches for Urie and finds him trying to rush towards Mutsuki—except Higemaru's lying on the floor, arms wrapped around Urie's legs.

"Urie," says Higemaru, craning his head back to look into Urie's horrified face. "I'm not gay, but I do love you. I want to _be_ you."

Saiko bursts out of the stairwell, waving a makeup bag and smearing bright blue eyeshadow on the wall.

"Saiko, stop!" yells Shirazu.

" _The dorm is plain and ugly; it needs a makeover!"_ Saiko screams back.

"How much did you give them?" Nishiki shouts at Seina.

"Don't yell at her!" Kurona snaps, stepping protectively in front of Seina.

 _Why not?_ "She just drugged half the students and there's a wedding tomorrow!"

"A lot," Seina whispers, her eyes darting around. "A lot, a lot… last time—I felt so alive—like I was part of something greater—why don't you understand how important honey is to the world?"

"The fuck?" cries Nishiki, gripping his hair.

Tsukiyama can't stop laughing. Karren looks green and turns to try and help corral Mutsuki.

"Cat cat cat cat cat—" Mutsuki throws his arms around Touka's waist, nuzzling her side. "I got you, kitty!"

"Stop!" shrieks Touka. "Kaneki and Urie, you're both completely—"

"What do you want me to do, kick him?" Urie shouts, trying to free himself from the leech that is Higemaru.

"Let me help," says Kimi, rushing away from a wailing Aura to pry Higemaru away.

"I want to _be_ you, Urie!" shouts Higemaru. "We have the same moles—we share a soul—"

"Hakatori, Shio, Rikai, and Yusa are all outside," Ayato says, clutching his hair in shock. "Hsiao can't handle them all on her own."

 _Where did Amon and Akira go?_ Nishiki swears.

"Is there anything we can do?" Hinami cries, grabbing Nishiki.

 _Poor Hinami._ This can't be how she wanted her last night as an RA to go. He shakes his head. "Just—make sure they don't hurt themselves."

"I'm scared!" shouts Mutsuki as Urie finally grabs him and helps Karren wrench him away from Touka. "Yoriko, you lost your hand!"

Yoriko flinches. Takeomi clutches Yoriko's hands as if he needs to convince himself they haven't fallen off.

Mutsuki sobs. "I'm ugly. I'm ugly. Don't let him kill me."

"No one's going to hurt you," Urie promises him, cradling Mutsuki's face. "You're not ugly, Tooru."

"I want to—make the cat come alive again—it can—it's alive somewhere, isn't it? All of them are." Tears stream down Mutsuki's face. "I killed them."

Nishiki gulps. He doesn't know what Mutsuki's talking about, but he sounds devastated. Kaneki and Touka both kneel next to him, trying to comfort Mutsuki. Karren bites her lip.

"Make it stop!" screams Mutsuki, and now Tsukiyama's not laughing. Something cold grips Nishiki's stomach.

"We need to get Shinohara," whispers Hide.

"Not yet," says Kimi, squaring her shoulders and glaring at the scene. Butterflies flutter in Nishiki's stomach. He's seldom heard this tone from Kimi, but when he has... "We're adults now. We're going to fucking handle it. Hide, go to the art center and get a big piece of paper for Saiko; my face is only so large and it won't be able to occupy her for long."

 _What?_ Nishiki gulps.

"They're handling Mutsuki," says Kimi. "Shirazu, you stay here and help me in case Saiko loses it even more."

Shirazu nods, watching as Saiko draws a dick in eyeliner on the lounge wall.

"Freedom bitches!" shouts Tamaki, flinging open the door and charging out. Mikage's on his heels, and Itou follows, chortling like a deranged hyena.

Seina backs towards the door and then sprints.

"Get back here!" yells Seidou.

"You and Kurona chase her down!" Kimi yells. Kurona grabs Seidou's hand and they race outside into the warm, floral-scented air.

"I fucking _told_ you all so!" shouts Nakarai, jabbing his finger in the air.

"Congratulations," says Shirazu, sarcastic.

Hinami glares at him. "Nakarai, stay here and calm Aura down." Shinsanpei paces back and forth, wringing his hands and muttering.

"Good idea," Kimi tells her. "You and Ayato, go after everyone who's gone outside; make sure they don't leave campus. Shuu, you and Karren too. Yoriko and Takeomi, take care of Higemaru." The pink-haired boy is now curled up in a ball, shouting about his limbs being torn off and twitching.

Yoriko nods. Takeomi blanches.

"And me?" asks Chie.

Kimi throws her hands in the air. "Take pictures."

Chie grins. Shuu, Karren, Hinami, and Ayato run outside.

Nishiki swallows, watching as Kimi kneels in front of Saiko and Saiko starts plastering her face with white foundation. "Should I even ask where Juuzou is?"

"Nope," says Shirazu.

Mutsuki's still sobbing and shaking, genuine terror echoing in every gasp. Nishiki shakes his head. "I'm getting Banjou."

"Good idea," ekes out Kaneki.

Nishiki races outside, the air warm and soothing against his face. He's proud of Kimi for coming up with a game plan. But the dose Seina gave them must have been _strong_. He remembers taking mushrooms once and hating it, and vowing never again. Plus Mutsuki's pretty open about having mental health issues—hell, most of the students do. _This is a disaster._

He passes the familiar nurse's station on his way to the row of staff apartments, where the lights are on. Dr. Kanou's long gone, rotting in prison after refusing to plead guilty, unlike Furuta, and still getting convicted, the asshole. Dr. Shiba took over, and Banjou, the nurse everyone likes, stayed as well.

"Nishiki!" Banjou greets him when he pounds on Banjou's door. "To what do I owe the—"

"We need you," Nishiki blurts out. "It's an emergency—Seina Takizawa brewed tea that she spiked with magic mushrooms and half of the kids here are high and Mutsuki's melting down and Aura is too and Shio stripped and ran outside so there's that."

Banjou's jaw drops. He grabs the keys and rushes out of the nurse's station, locking up.

They arrive at the same time Akira and Amon race back, Akira carrying a cat carrier. Kureo Mado, the head of security, follows, his face completely befuddled.

"Oh hi," says Nishiki, remembering exactly who caught him the time he did shrooms as a junior here.

Mado looks at him like he's chewed gum. Banjou shuts the door and gapes.

"Look, Mutsuki, I brought a kitty for you!" Akira croons, cracking open the case. "Her name's Maris Stella."

Kimi's face looks as if Saiko's trying to design a clown. Half of it's smeared in red lipstick. One eye's covered in blue glitter. Nishiki covers his mouth, but a laugh still escapes. Kimi narrows her eyes. "You're still beautiful," he tells her.

"Got the paper!" shouts Hide, bursting back in with a long strip of poster paper. "Here, Saiko! Draw on this!"

Saiko launches herself at it like it's a pool and she's going to dive in. "Ow!" she shrieks. Blood drips down her chin.

"Oh hell," says Banjou, kneeling next to her. "Look at me, Yonebayashi—you bit your tongue—"

"Cat!" Mutsuki cries out as Akira carries a growling white feline closer. Amon manages a smile, even though his eyes dart about like he wants to take shelter from the chaos.

"See?" Kaneki asks. "This cat's alive."

"And happy to see you," lies Touka. Maris Stella whines.

"Pretty kitty," Mutsuki whispers, reaching out to pat Maris Stella. "I don't want to kill you."

"Um, good," Akira says nervously.

"Higemaru, stop!" screams Yoriko from the stairwell. "You're going to die!"

Mado barrels into the stairwell, and Nishiki hears nonsensical negotiations not to try to fly, negotiations that concern promotions and stars and Urie, who cringes.

"Bye kitty!" calls Mutsuki as Maris Stella wriggles free and scuttles to the couch, where she slinks under.

"Amon, help me get her out from under there!" Akira yelps.

"Saiko, I want a makeover!" announces Mutsuki, grinning. "I need one, don't you think, Urie?"

"No," Urie answers honestly.

"I have just the thing!" Saiko grabs Mutsuki and hauls him up the stairs. A thud echoes and then a groan. Nishiki peers into the stairwell to see that Higemaru apparently decided to launch himself down from the third floor after all, and Mado and Takeomi had to catch him. Mado now clutches his back, moaning.

"You're not a handsome princess," Higemaru informs Mado, rubbing his elbow. He waves his arms and legs around like he's creating a snow angel on the cold metal floor.

Aura lets out a howl. Kaneki and Touka both whirl around to attend to him. Banjou's trying to console him and it doesn't sound like it's working.

"How long does this last again?" Kimi whispers.

"At least four hours, more like six," Nishiki admits. He rubs the back of his neck. "We're in for a long night."

When he got high and though the earth was ripped apart in an earthquake, thought his sister's killer was dancing around campus and laughing at him, he had no one to comfort him. He remembers the crushing feeling of snakes inside him, writhing and suffocating any hope from him, the loneliness that ate at him like ants. And when he woke up in the nurse's station, Mado was waiting to yell at him, and Banjou was there to give him some water and tell him it would all be all right. But Nishiki laughed in his face, because it had never been all right.

Kimi takes his hand.

"You'll be okay," he urges Higemaru as Urie pounds past, trying to find Mutsuki and Saiko.

* * *

"Are you excited?" Hirako's hand grips Ui's shoulder.

Color pools in Ui's cheeks. He wishes gulping more wine would wash it away, but it'll probably do the opposite.

"You didn't answer," Hirako complains.

"He doesn't have to," Arima counters.

Ui shoots the dean a grateful glance. _Excited_ doesn't really cover it. Tomorrow he'll finally get to marry the girl he's been head over heels in love with since she teased him during her interview for the job of being a dorm parent.

"Who ever would have thought?" wonders Hirako, shaking his head.

"I would have," Arima says. "I knew the moment Ui mentioned 'youthful enthusiasm' as a plus on Ihei's application. I never thought you appreciated such a quality."

"When Kiyoko Aura said Hairu referred to him as _Koori_ , and then corrected herself," says Hirako. "Then, I knew."

Shinohara gives Ui a smile. "Anyone could tell by how you looked at her."

Ui gulps. He wants to fold up and vanish in his seat, pack himself in one of the boxes strewn around his apartment. He'll be moving in with Hairu after they get back from their honeymoon.

"Eto knew when she saw you buying a bejeweled hairpin around Christmas," Arima says.

"You actually kind of sucked at hiding it," Hirako informs him.

"I'm aware," Ui mumbles. Because Furuta told him so. Two weeks ago, Furuta was sentenced to over a decade in prison.

" _I can help you help her," Furuta said. "You know she still cares about the people she left behind when she got out of that trafficking ring. We can help her. If we let Kaneki and Arima break into the upcoming auction for Rize—which I'm certain they'll do because if that cop blabbed to me I'm sure he's blabbed to other people—we can help rescue those kids."_

Ui still doesn't know if Furuta knew about Hairu's brother, Shio. But he hates himself for nodding, for agreeing. He cracked down on all the other kids, refusing to let them have their phones or laptops, ostensibly to protect them, all while he was well aware he was risking a student's life. He was powerless to stop Kaneki, of course, since he didn't know where he'd run away to, but he could have told the police Kaneki's likely plan, stopped them before they entered the auction. Then again, Furuta was right about the police taking bribes, so who knows if that would have even worked.

Everything worked out, by some miracle, and Hairu forgave him too when he confessed to her and Arima, offered his resignation with hunched shoulders and a bowed head in Arima's office, and Arima refused to accept it, and Hairu dragged Ui back to his apartment while the kids were off in class and told him she still liked him and he could make it up to her with melon buns.

Arima's phone rings, jolting Ui out of his nagging fears. "Eto?"

Hirako frowns. Ui and Hairu invited Eto to their wedding mostly because of Arima.

"What?" Arima shouts, leaping to his feet. "Call Hairu! Is—you did? Okay. Okay, we'll meet you there—"

Shinohara leaps to his feet.

"But they're gone," whispers Hirako. "What—"

" _Apparently_ , Eto's at her father's and says some kids are streaking across campus. And that my brother's with them." Arima's face is gray. "Shuu Tsukiyama and Karren von Rosewald were chasing them, and Shuu says the kids were accidentally given magic mushrooms."

" _Accidentally?"_ screeches Ui. _If Yusa's involved, Shio's got to be too._ "How does one _accidentally_ take mushrooms?"

"No idea!" Shinohara grabs his jacket, probably worried Juuzou's involved. Ui scrambles outside. Yomo, Irimi, and Koma all race out of their apartments below his, alerted by Yoshimura, Ui presumes.

"Eto said she already called Hairu," Arima says. "I heard they're by east campus and the central offices."

"How many kids are we looking for?" demands Yomo.

Arima dials Eto again. "How many kids? Eight outside the dorm," he tells them. "Wait, are there more _inside_ the dorm? Who did this?"

"We'll take east campus," Yomo says, looking at Koma and Irimi.

"Central offices," Hirako says, already taking off.

Shinohara texts his wife, who's off campus, as they run along the cobblestone paths. "Isn't security on this?"

"There aren't many officers on campus thanks to everyone being gone!" Ui pants. _This is not what I need the night before I get married._ The trees sprout above them, leaves lush and covering the moon. "What—"

The sound of crying echoes.

"Who's there?" calls Hirako.

More sobs tear through the air, but there's no response. Ui creeps through the trees.

"Hello?" calls Arima.

Something crunches above them. Ui jerks his neck back to see a pair of arms wrapped around the trunk of a tree about six meters up. _How the hell did you climb so high?_

" _Yusa!"_ bellows Arima. "What are—how—"

Ui circles back around. Arima aims a flashlight up in the tangle of branches. Yusa's dark hair glints. The boy presses his face against the trunk. His shoulders shake. Hirako's eyes widen in fear.

"Can you come down, Yusa?" cries Arima.

"They're chasing me!"

Ui's heart cracks. A hallucination, fueled by imagination or memory? "Yusa—"

The boy mumbles something incomprehensible, rubbing his face against the bark. At this rate, he'll be bleeding soon.

"Shit," breathes Hirako.

"Yusa—you have to come down," Arima pleads. "See? We're right here."

Yusa peers down at them. His face is scratched and pink.

"We'll catch you if you fall," encourages Arima.

The boy resumes shaking his head.

 _Fuck_.

Hirako reaches for the branches and hesitates. The smaller ones can probably barely hold Yusa—there's no way they'll hold him. Ui grimaces.

"Need help?" coos a familiar voice.

 _Eto_. Her mint-colored bob bounces around her face as she tugs her jacket off. "I can get him, Kishou."

"How?" Ui demands.

Eto looks at him like he's lost both eyes. "Because I'm tiny and I can climb trees."

Ui sucks in his breath. Arima clutches his skull as Yusa lets out a yell and bangs his head against the tree again. Eto hauls herself up the branches, her tights snagging on the bark. Her red flats tumble off her feet.

Arima's face is a ghostly white. Ui swallows. Nothing can happen to Yusa. Arima only just got him back.

"Yusa," croons Eto when she stops about a meter below him.

The boy looks down at her. Tree branches clatter against each other as a breeze cuts through.

"Come join me," Eto invites, holding her hand up. "I'll help you—we'll climb down together."

Yusa mumbles something about having to hide. Ui cringes.

"You don't have to hide," Eto counters. "Not anymore, okay? Your brother chased the bad guys away."

Yusa shakes his head frantically, clinging to the tree.

"Okay," says Eto, drawing in a deep breath. Ui can see her arms shaking as she holds on. "I have a better place to hide, okay, Yusa? Where they'll never find us."

Yusa looks down. His grip loosens, and his leg slips down a branch. Eto coaxes him down one branch at a time, until at last Arima rushes over and grabs his brother by the waist, hauling him away from the tree. Yusa lets out a scream and flails, slapping Arima's chest and trying to run.

Arima lunges, grabbing Yusa by his wrists to restrain him. Ui's had to restrain his own share of kids here at this school, but it's got to hurt Arima to have to do it to his brother.

And then Yusa's sobbing again, wilting against Arima as if he's younger than his fifteen years. Arima winces and picks him up, carrying him. Eto follows. _The weirdest family ever._

"Get him to Dorm Block 20," Hirako says. "Ui and I will look for the rest."

 _He's okay,_ Ui reassures himself as they rush down the path and turn, heading up the hill towards the central offices. Hirako skids to a stop.

Rikai sits on a stump, holding a pebble up to the moonlight. Silver falls over Rikai's hair like a waterfall, and Rikai smiles lopsidedly at the pebble.

"Rikai?" calls Hirako, jogging over.

"It's beautiful," Rikai breathes, shoving the pebble at Hirako. "Look! Can't you see—it's so round—there's purple in it, and gold, and white too, and it's got black flecks and don't you think it's _amazing?"_

Ui's pretty sure he hasn't heard Rikai use this many words in the entire year he's known Rikai.

"It is… special," Hirako agrees. "How about we walk back to Dorm Block 20 and show it to everyone there?"

Ui holds his breath, lungs aching.

"Okay," Rikai agrees in a singsong voice, leaping up. "Let's go, Hirako!" Rikai grabs Hirako's arm, tugging him along.

"I've got it," Ui calls, alone on the path. Cicadas buzz and crickets chirp. _I hope._

Up ahead, he spots a light on in the main office building.

 _Oh no._

"Ui!" screams Hinami's voice. She sticks her head out the shattered window of Arima's office, waving her arms. _"Help!"_

He scrambles into the building and approaches bursts the Dean's office suite. Except it's locked, which means everyone else must have entered through the goddamn window. Ui curses as he digs through his pockets for his keys. Ayato's voice comes from inside Arima's own office, pleading. "Itou, you don't want to—"

"Oh hi!" chirps Itou as Ui rounds the corner to see Hinami and Ayato facing off against the boy, who stands in front of Arima's silver filing cabinet. Three drawers now hang open, and white paper forms a thick carpet around Itou. Three manila folders hang in his hands. "Not me." He throws the folders through the air, and paper flutters towards the ground.

"Itou, stop," orders Ui, striding towards him. But he doesn't want to step on the hundreds of documents— _oh, shit._ Student records.

"I want to know—what they say about me," Itou says, snickering as he rummages around the drawer. "Now that I'm finally leaving this place—I wanna know—"

"I can find it for you," Ui says quickly. A lie. Judging by the drawers Itou's gone through, his file is already drowning in the pile of papers. _Sorry, Arima. You're going to have a mess to clean up, and I'm going to be on my honeymoon._ Guilt chafes at his throat.

"You hate us, don't you?" Itou asks, voice wobbling. "I'm sure—my file says that—"

Ui's stomach clenches. "I don't hate you!"

Itou curls his fists around the edge for the drawer. He slams it shut, and it hits his thumb. "Ow!"

 _Oh, fuck it_. Ui scrambles towards Itou, feeling several papers crunch beneath his feet. _Oops_. "Come on." He reaches for the boy, who suddenly leaps at Ui and throws his arms around him.

"You _don't_ hate us!" cries Itou, hugging him.

Ui wants to shove him away. Itou smells like sweat and ginger and ink. _Someone save me._

Hinami giggles. Ayato looks as if he wouldn't want to be in Ui's shoes at the moment. His lips curl.

"No," Ui finally choke out, reaching to rub the boy's shoulders. "We don't hate you, Itou."

" _Thank_ you!"

Again, Ui feels as if the air he inhales is comprised of knives, cutting the inside of his throat. _Why do you think not hating you deserves a thanks?_ "Will you do me a favor?"

Itou shrugs.

"Can you come back to Dorm Block 20 with us?" Ui asks. _Please_.

"Mm-hm," mumbles Itou, skipping away. His shoes tear some of the pages. Ui shakes his head as they leave the office. He'll have to warn Arima to get security to cover the window.

"It really was an accident," Hinami whispers to Ui. "Seina Takizawa made it—she didn't tell them what was in it, they really didn't know what they were doing—"

"Oh my God," says Ayato, stopping as they exit the center offices. "Holy hell."

Shio Ihei races past, dressed in just his boxers.

"Wow," says Itou.

"That's your lady love's brother," Ayato remarks.

Ui stiffens. "That's _my_ brother as of tomorrow."

A small smile breaks over Ayato's face.

"The two of you, get Itou back," Ui orders. "Itou, go with Hinami and Ayato, okay? They don't hate you either."

"Okay." Itou links both his arms with Hinami's and Ayato's, singing.

Ui takes off down the hill. _"Shio!"_

The boy keeps running. Ui silently thanks Hairu for making him give up smoking, because his lungs are already burning as he races after him. "Shio, stop!"

The boy veers off the path and Ui curses. He ducks to avoid smacking into a branch. His heart pounds. _We're near the wall—he's not going to try to climb it and escape campus, is he?_

After the incident with Yusa, Ui's not counting on anything. "Shio?"

 _There_. He spots the boy running—and tripping over a root. Shio smacks into the ground with a crack.

 _Please don't kill yourself!_ Ui throws himself down, grabbing the boy's shoulder. Blood drips from a split lip. Shio retches, vomiting onto the moss and stones. Ui grabs his hair, holding it back as he gags. The tangy, putrid scent hits Ui's nostrils, and he looks away, stomach heaving.

"I'm not here," Shio whispers.

"Yes, you are," Ui says. _I don't have a jacket._ He could kick himself.

"No, I'm not—it's like I'm dead."

"You're not dead," Ui says, turning the boy's face to his. "Okay? You're okay. You're gonna come back to Dorm Block 20 and your sister's going to meet us there."

Shio's mouth puckers and he doubles over again.

Ui could strangle Seina. He reaches up to unbutton his shirt and holds it out as Shio finishes dry heaving. "Wear this."

"Why are you here?" asks Shio, blinking.

Ui shoves the shirt into the boy's hands. "Please put this on." _For the love of God._

"We're all fuck ups," Shio says, taking the shirt and shrugging it on. He fumbles to button it. A laugh escapes his mouth, but it's not amused—it's dry, cracked, rotting. "We might as well be dead."

"Don't say that," Ui says harshly. "Hairu would be devastated. She loves you. And I'd be upset too."

"But we're all fuck ups," Shio repeats. "Yosh-Yoshitoki Washuu said. No one cares about Re Academy. If you end up here, you're beyond hope."

 _People still believe that shit?_ Ui grits his teeth. "Well, I don't believe that." He would never have worked here if he thought that was true.

 _I wanted to work here because I wanted to be a hero._

 _I wanted to save kids like Shio._

He remembers Furuta and how he manipulated Ui into risking Kaneki's life. When he saw reports of explosions at the Sunlit Garden, he knew instantly he had to get there, had to stop what he'd allowed to go too far. And the reason he let it happen is he thought someone like Kaneki, guilty or innocent, was beyond his help.

 _It was all a lie._

 _It was all a fucking lie._

 _They're the heroes._ Kaneki saved Shio, and all the kids, they saved— _me_. The knot in Ui's chest tears apart. He gulps the sweet, warm air. "You are _not_ beyond hope."

Shio blinks at him. "What if I don't end up like Hairu or Arima? What if I end up a loser?"

"You won't," Ui insists. Shio's made such progress this year. So have Yusa, Rikai, and Hajime. "I'm not going to let you forget it."

"Will Hairu be mad that I'm high?" Shio whispers. "This is—a really bad trip. I'm so scared."

Ui shakes his head. "It's not your fault." He gets to his feet and holds down his hand.

Shio's hand, grubby with dirt, grips his, and Ui pulls him to his feet.

* * *

Yomo leaves Koma behind to deal with Mikage, who is convinced aliens have come to Re Academy. Koma tells him there's a shelter in Dorm Block 20 to lure him back. Irimi helps Tamaki, who's wringing his hands and babbling about watching his body from above.

"Yomo!" calls a voice. He turns to see Hairu sprinting towards him, her pink hair waving around her face. "Four more to go."

"Two," Yomo says. "Koma's got Mikage, and Irimi's got Tamaki."

Hairu exhales. "Arima said they had Yusa and Itou back at the dorm. Ui just texted me that he has Shio." Her brow draws. "So that means Yumitsu Tomoe and Seina Takizawa are still missing."

"Takizawa's got a lot to answer for," Yomo grouses as they shine their flashlights through the groves of trees as they peruse east campus. The new dorms glisten on the hill, shiny and welcoming and currently, empty.

"Shinohara has her in his dorm next year," Hairu says. "He can handle her."

"You're not even mad at her?" Yomo questions.

Hairu snorts. "Well, looking for a bunch of high students not exactly what I wanted to do tonight."

Yomo doesn't know what to say, so he says nothing at all. He remembers being a student here, when he and Uta and Itori and that annoying junior, Roma Hoito, would sneak out of their dorm in east campus, and smoke by the north campus gate. _"RAs can still have fun," Uta would say, blowing a stream of smoke up at the moon._

Their old dorm's gone now, demolished years ago. Roma's gone too—left the city, according to Itori. Uta's in prison and will be for the next year. Itori's still here, but she told Yomo she's planning on moving on after her teaching contract finishes the next year. _"I'm not finding it as invigorating as I used to," Itori said with a wink._

 _I'll be the only one left._

" _You should leave too, settle down somewhere with Uta when he gets out," Itori told him. "Ayato's graduated now, so there's no one left to protect. Yoshimura's at least on speaking terms with Eto now, too. You don't need to stay here anymore."_

Yomo's not sure that any of them ever _needed_ to stay at Re. _We all had our own reasons for wanting to_.

Yomo's phone lights up. Yoshimura. _Got one of them down in Anteiku._

"What are you doing at Anteiku?" Yomo snarls towards his phone. "It's closed for the break!"

Hairu shrugs and rushes down, Yomo on her heels. They find Yoshimura serving Hakatori a cup of coffee. Hsiao leans against the side of the building, a scowl on her face. Hakatori muses about what causes the destructions of civilizations as Yoshimura politely listens.

"She was crying when I found her," Hsiao says, prying herself away from the wall and addressing Hairu, her dorm parent. "She tried to punch me when Yoshimura and Eto came across us, and then she said she was hungry, so he said he'd make her coffee."

Yomo nods. That sounds like Yoshimura. Even before the night when Yoshimura literally scraped Yomo off the streets, he remembers the time he and Uta and Itori were all drunk and high, and Yoshimura helped a sick Yomo, forced Itori and Uta to drink water, and walked them back to their dorm to ensure that they were okay. And he didn't rat them out.

"You hate me!" The shriek echoes through the campus. Yomo whirls around.

"No, I don't!" Seidou Takizawa's voice protests.

"Well, I hate you!"

Hairu races down the path and up a flight of stone steps. Yomo shouts for Hsiao to get Hakatori back ASAP. Seina curls up under the concrete of a new dorm. The same place where Furuta pushed the beams onto Rize and Kaneki, if Yomo remembers correctly.

Kurona sits next to Seina, stroking her hair as the girl shakes and sobs. Hairu crouches down next to her. "Seina?"

Seidou drags his hands through his hair, casting Yomo a desperate look. "I don't know what to do."

Yomo frowns. "I don't know what to tell you."

Seidou curses. "Listen, Seina—"

"I didn't mean for everyone to—I wanted to make some and—"

"Drink it all yourself?" cries Seidou. Yomo doubts that.

"No! Offer it to some of the juniors in Hairu's dorm—since I'll be in Shinohara's next year, we'll be partnered together and—" Each dorm for high school partners with another dorm for classes, and Dorm Block 20 partners with Dorm Block 11. "I was going to go _there_ instead of Dorm Block 20—"

 _You're scared_ , Yomo realizes. _About what happens next._

"You don't need to offer drugs to make friends with the kids in my dorm," says Hairu. "Trust me. I write them up if I catch them with anything, and they still all want to come to my wedding tomorrow."

"You're not a student," Seina retorts. A breeze ruffles through the air.

Yomo looks at Seidou. Hairu looks at Kurona. _You need to handle this._

"Look," says Seidou. "I still have friends from here even after all I did. I treated Juuzou like shit for almost a full year and he still texts me sometimes even if it's mostly to make fun of me. Everyone here knows that all we have is each other."

"I didn't even _start_ making friends until Nashiro died," Kurona says. "You have time, Seina."

"Also drugs don't make you cool," says Seidou. He scratches the back of his head. "Not that being a stick-in-the-mud does, either."

"Like you?" asks Seina.

"Maybe." Seidou takes Kurona's hand.

"I'm in huge trouble, aren't I?" Seina asks, peering at Hairu and Yomo.

Yomo winces.

"Yes," Hairu says. "You are. But it's nothing that is going to ruin everything for you. You'll probably be grounded at the house you're going to for a couple weeks."

"She'll still be able to visit me later in the month, won't she?" asks Seidou.

"Arima won't forbid that," Hairu assures them. "His entire philosophy is encouraging students to strengthen any healthy relationships they have with family members."

Seina sniffles.

"It's okay," Yomo hears himself tell her. "You'll be okay." _Nothing we've done ever goes away._

 _But we're okay._

Arata was able to visit his kids the past year. Ayato got into a decent college. Touka made the dean's list at her school. And Uta—when he gets out of prison, Yomo and Arata have already offered to help him find a job, find a place to live, whether it's in this city or somewhere else.

And if it's somewhere else, there are other people here with Yomo. Shinohara, Hairu, Hirako, hell, even Ui.

Hairu persuades Seina to stand, and they head back to Dorm Block 20, where the lounge is a colorful explosion of sobbing, laughing, and singing. Hsiao's escorted a content Hakatori back, and Koma and Irimi stand in the corner, while Mikage hums to himself. Something blue— _makeup?—_ smears the walls, and Ayato and Hinami are scrubbing it away.

"Shio's not here?" cries Hairu as they enter.

 _Neither is Ui._

"They're on their way, Hairu!" Hirako calls. "Don't worry."

"What do you mean, my office is destroyed?" Arima, his arm around Yusa, asks Itou in dismay. Eto cackles.

Hairu rubs her forehead.

"You know, Hairu," Hirako comments, sidling up next to Yomo. "Ui's actually moving into a dorm for you. He's going to have to deal with these kinds of things all the time. He's gotta really love you."

Yomo smirks, remembering how open of a secret it was that Ui hated filling in as Dorm Block 20's dorm parent last year.

Hairu grins, her cheeks as pink as her hair. "Yeah, he does."

Kiyoko Aura marches away from Shinsanpei, curled on the floor and moaning, and straight over to Seina. Yomo steps towards Shinohara, rubbing his head. Touka and Kaneki hurry over to Shinsanpei.

"You killed her!"

Yomo turns to watch Shinsanpei staggering to his feet, swinging at Kaneki.

"Kaneki!" yells Touka.

"Knock it off, Aura!" Kaneki ducks, and Yomo rushes to intervene. He doesn't have to. Shinsanpei crumbles, crying and mumbling about dying.

"Shinsanpei!" shouts Kiyoko.

"You're not going to die," Touka tells the boy, hands on her knees as she peers into his face. "Okay? I promise you."

Aura still cries, mumbling about being in everyone's way. Yomo looks to Seina, whose face turns gray.

Kiyoko heads over to put her hand on his shoulder.

"You're not an inconvenience," insists Kaneki.

The door swings open, and a shirtless Ui staggers into the dorm, followed by Shio, draped in what is clearly Ui's shirt. Hairu grabs her brother and ushers him into Shinohara's apartment.

"Wow, Dean Bowl-Cut," says Saiko, gaping. "Maybe Hairu does have six reasons to marry you after all."

Ui's face turns red. His lips curl in horror. He rushes after Hairu and Shio, probably desperate for one of Shinohara's shirts.

"He's not a dean yet," Arima says patiently.

" _Yet?"_ asks Hirako, crossing his arms. "Does this apply to me as well?"

Yomo chuckles as Arima pretends to zip his mouth. Hirako and Ui are due to be promoted from dean's assistants to deans in their own right.

"Where's Juuzou?" Shinohara demands.

"Um," says Nakarai. "That's what we've—or _I've_ , since these other two have their brains warped right now—been wondering, too."

* * *

"Got it?" asks Hanbee.

"Yep." Juuzou hauls himself onto the top of the wall and leans down to help pull Hanbee up. The tall boy's heavier than Juuzou, but it's nothing he can't handle. The warm air simmers around them. Two donuts, a chocolate bar, and an ice cream sundae sit in his stomach. Hanbee's father gave Hanbee some money after graduating, and he insisted on taking Juuzou out to a bunch of different dessert places for a special date.

"We really don't have to sneak out anymore," Hanbee comments, both of them still seated on the wall. He swings his legs.

"Nah," says Juuzou. "But it was good for one last time, for old time's sake." He hops off the wall. Hanbee joins him, and they trek back towards the dorm. Juuzou reaches out to take his hand.

A crash echoes behind them. Hanbee jumps. Juuzou spins around to see Hajime Hazuki getting to his feet and stumbling out from a bush he apparently landed in. Shikorae drops down from the wall behind him.

"Where were you?" demands Juuzou, hands on his hips.

"You snuck out too," Hajime retorts.

"We're graduates," points out Juuzou.

Hajime sticks out his tongue. Something glints.

"You got your tongue pierced?" gasps Hanbee. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I wanted to?" Hajime shrugs and heads in the direction of Dorm Block 11. "And Shikorae said he would do it if I did, but he's a coward so he backed out."

"You screamed in pain!" protests Shikorae. "I don't want to be in pain!"

"And besides," Hajime hollers over his shoulder. "Your boyfriend stitches his skin, Abara! That's gotta hurt!"

"No it doesn't!" yells Juuzou.

"And it looks cool," Hanbee says. "A tongue piercing looks dumb."

Juuzou snorts, holding his hands and looking at the red x's. _Does it look cool?_

He slows as they approach Dorm Block 20. Lights still blare in the lounge, and a cacophony of voices echo.

Hanbee blanches. "Maybe I should go in with you."

"Maybe," Juuzou agrees, shoving open the door.

"You're alive!" Nakarai shrieks. "You fuckers!"

"What the hell?" Juuzou cries out. Shinsanpei Aura lies on the floor, sobbing in his aunt's arms while Kaneki and Touka awkwardly pat his shoulder. Mikage's yelling about aliens, and Tamaki's pacing back and forth in a corner. Arima's here, and Eto, and Saiko lets out a shriek and races up the stairwell. Akira holds a pissed-off cat in her arms while Kureo Mado looks as if he's restraining himself from dismembering Seina Takizawa, who stands abashed between her brother and Kurona. All of last years graduates—all the ones who are Juuzou's friends—are here. The only friends missing are Urie and Mutsuki.

"Everyone accidentally drank mushroom tea," offers Kaneki.

Hanbee's eyes pop.

"They're _high?"_ Juuzou demands, gaping. Tamaki flaps his hands, muttering.

"It's not been a good trip for them," Nishiki says darkly.

Juuzou doubles over, a guffaw tearing from his throat. It's too ridiculous. _You all—_ what?

The door to Shinohara's apartment opens, and his wife emerges with Hairu, Ui—who looks like he's wearing one of Shinohara's shirts—and Shio, who's chattering like someone who is definitely high. Yusa and Rikai both slump over.

Shinohara's gaze lands on Hanbee, who pulls his hair forward to cover the pink beginnings of a bruise on his neck. Juuzou winces. _Sorry._

"Everyone, sleep," Hairu orders. "Or watch movies and don't cause a ruckus. If you're from Dorm Block 11, follow me back there. I'm getting my beauty rest before tomorrow and so are all of you."

"Now that we know they're all safe," Koma says wearily. "I'm heading out."

"Hairu, Shikorae and Hajime snuck out," Juuzou reports. "Hajime got his tongue pierced."

 _"What?"_ Ui screeches. He's Hajime's mentor. He shakes his head, lips trembling. "I can't deal with this now."

 _Fair enough._

Everyone files out. The older graduates all bicker as they try to work out who's sleeping where. Juuzou beams up at Hanbee. "Night."

"Night," Hanbee whispers. His hand caresses Juuzou's shoulder, and then he's gone.

"Where were you two?" asks Kaneki, lingering.

Juuzou rolls his eyes. "Visiting the ice cream parlor and the donut shop and the chocolate shop."

"Seriously?" Ayato demands, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes?" Juuzou frowns.

"Not a hotel?" drawls Tsukiyama. "Missed opportunity. Did you give Hanbee that hickey in an alleyway?"

"Maybe," Juuzou retorts.

"Guess I don't need to give you any sweets then?" Kaneki asks, stepping back.

Juuzou grins and lunges at Kaneki, rifling through his pockets. Kaneki laughs as Juuzou pulls out a packet of M&Ms. "Thank you!"

"Welcome." Kaneki grins.

"Those aren't condoms," says Tsukiyama. "Another missed opportunity."

"Tsukiyama, not everyone—" Touka starts.

Juuzou rolls his eyes and springs at Tsukiyama, tearing through his pockets. _You seriously keep these on you?_ "Thanks." He pockets two.

Tsukiyama blinks, surprised.

"Everyone, get upstairs," orders Shinohara. "Please."

 _Did you overhear that?_ Juuzou's neck prickles. Akira and Kimi head up with Hinami, telling Hinami all about college. He hangs back.

"It doesn't count as sneaking out, does it?" Juuzou asks Shinohara as Ayato leaves, muttering about Kaneki being able to share their room. "Since we're graduates?"

Shinohara chuckles. "Mado might beg to differ." But his smile tells Juuzou he's not mad.

"At least this way we didn't get high," Juuzou comments. "How did that happen anyways?"

Shinohara presses his lips together. "There isn't much I can say."

 _Ah._ Juuzou nods. He lingers. Once this wedding is over… Shinohara's extended an invitation for Juuzou to stay with him and his wife over the break, and then he'll be off to university. On his own, even if the university is close to Re.

"Do you want to come in?" Shinohara invites, opening the door to his apartment.

Juuzou nods and scuttles inside. The place smells like stale tea and home to him. He drops onto the red couch and wraps the ever-present black blanket around himself.

Shinohara busies himself making ginger tea. His wife leaves her room and waves at Juuzou. "Don't worry. This one is hallucinogen-free."

Juuzou chortles. It's too hot, but he doesn't care. Shinohara puts six teaspoons on sugar in it, just how Juuzou likes it.

"What dessert shops did you visit?" Shinohara asks, and Juuzou launches into the story of their adventures.

"I told him to spend the money on himself, but he said he'd rather spend it on us." Juuzou frowns.

He remembers when he kissed Hanbee on Halloween, and that night he knocked at Shinohara's door after midnight and blurted out that he'd kissed Hanbee and wanted to tell Shinohara.

" _Well," said Shinohara. "Hanbee seems to like you an awful lot. He's got good taste."_

Shinohara smiles now. "And you're going to the same university."

Juuzou plays with the red stitches on his hand. He nods. "He's important to me. Like you are. But differently."

Shinohara looks touched.

"Can I ask you something?" Juuzou says.

"Of course. You can ask me anything, you know."

Juuzou leans forward, setting his empty teacup down. Shinohara has barely sipped his still-steaming cup. "Do you think Hanbee would be disgusted if he saw me?"

Shinohara's brow creases. "What do you mean, Juuzou?"

Juuzou drums his fingers on the couch's faded armrest. "You know. If he were to see me—if we were going to have sex."

Shinohara coughs, setting the teacup down. Clearly he wasn't expecting that question.

Juuzou waits.

Shinohara leans back. "What do you think?"

Juuzou pulls the blanket tighter around himself. He focuses on the teacup, pale pink flowers against porcelain. "He knows what happened to me already, and he's never treated me differently."

"I think that someone who loves you won't care," says Shinohara.

"I think Hanbee really loves me," says Juuzou.

"I think so, too."

Juuzou nods. A row of photographs rest on the wall—Shinohara and his wife with their three kids, Shinohara and his wife on their wedding day, the entire dorm last year after the play, and one of the giraffe drawings Juuzou made for them. He springs to his feet. "G'night."

"Good night." Shinohara rises. "You know you'll always be welcome here, Juuzou. If you want to come back and visit anytime while you're in school, you can just show up. Or text. And we'll visit."

Juuzou pauses by the door. He whirls around and throws his arms around Shinohara, who lets out a gasp of surprise.

"Thanks," Juuzou says as he lets go. Shinohara almost looks as if he's going to cry.

Juuzou sleeps soundly, dreamlessly, until he wakes to the sound of shrieking.

"Calm down!" bellows Urie's voice.

 _Why are you even on this floor, Kuki?_

"I look hideous!"

Juuzou springs out of his bed, flinging open his door. Ayato and Kaneki both sit up, Kaneki blinking sleepily and Ayato running his hand through his mussed hair.

Mutsuki stands in their common area, gaping at his image in the mirror. His hair's white. Only a few tints of green remain. "What did I _do?"_

" _Saiko!"_ Urie says it like it's a curse. He whips out his phone and dials. Saiko apparently doesn't answer and he dials again. "Oh, you're waking up, gamer girl."

"You feeling okay, Tooru?" asks Kaneki.

Mutsuki nods. "I don't—last night was—what did I say?"

"I don't think you want to know," Shirazu informs him. Juuzou giggles.

Mutsuki gulps.

"You should ask Touka," suggests Ayato. "Or don't."

" _Tell Mutsuki what you did!"_ Urie yells into the phone.

Mutsuki yanks the phone away from him. "Saiko—did you bleach my hair last night?"

"You asked me too!" Saiko cries. "God, I feel terrible—all my makeup's everywhere—what did we _do?"_

"You were legendary," Shirazu opines. "Pretty sure this story is going to live in infamy for, I don't know, forever."

Juuzou snickers.

"Oh, well," says Mutsuki, shrugging in despair.

Kaneki helps Mutsuki style his hair, assuring him it doesn't look bad. Juuzou arranges the red bobby pins in his own black hair: two x's.

They all meet down at the parking lot for a bus to take them to the church.

Hanbee's waiting by the bus with their other friends, including a sober Mikage and Tamaki. Hanbee's hair's pulled back into a ponytail, and he smiles when he sees Juuzou. Saiko races over to Hsiao in her tight black dress, and Touka reluctantly details a story about Mutsuki screaming _cat_ over and over the night before to a horrified Mutsuki.

"Hey," says Juuzou.

"Hey yourself," gripes Nakarai.

Juuzou reaches out and takes Hanbee's hand, swinging it. Hanbee grins down at him, and Juuzou sees just how Hanbee's face lights up at the sight of him, the way his eyes crinkle and his lips widen to reveal a row of white teeth.

 _I'm not disgusting to you._

 _I have no reason to be worried._

Juuzou pulls Hanbee onto the bus, humming.

* * *

Wedding music swells, and Touka gets to her feet to watch as Arima escorts Hairu down the aisle of the church. Clad in a lace wedding dress that clings to her figure and with her pink hair swept up in a bun held in place with glittering hairpins, Hairu beams. Her hands clutch a bouquet of roses the same shade of pink as her hair.

Touka turns as Hairu passes. Ui waits at the altar, hands clasped. The sun shines behind stained glassed windows, pouring red and azure and gold light onto him. Ui blinks.

"Is he crying?" hisses Tsukiyama.

 _He is_. Touka bites back a smile. Kaneki stands next to her, handsome in his dark suit and red tie.

"Like you wouldn't cry if it was Karren," whispers Hide.

Arima places Hairu's hand in Ui's, and they turn towards the windows. The minister invites them all to sit down, and as Touka watches, a lump grows in her throat. Her gold chain feels heavy around her neck.

 _Am_ I _seriously about to cry?_

 _Dammit._

Kaneki offers her a tissue. Touka scowls but accepts it. And then she can't keep from smiling. She glances down the rest of their row. Kurona sits next to Kaneki, hair glossy against her pink dress, Seidou's gaze stays riveted on Ui and Hairu, and Kimi, dressed in a tight brown dress, leans her head on Nishiki's shoulder. In front of them, Ayato has his arm around Hinami's shoulder, and Touka can tell Juuzou is holding Hanbee's hand. Despite Tsukiyama's snarky comment, he almost cried himself when he saw Karren in her black dress and purple shawl earlier. Saiko and Hsiao sit next to Karren, and next to them, Urie and Mutsuki link arms. Shirazu pats his hair, a grin on his face, and Hide leans his head back to grin at them. Behind Touka, Amon sits next to Akira, draped in a purple dress that her father does not like one bit, and even further back, Touka's own father sits with Naki and Miza.

 _What a motley crew we are._

"You may kiss the bride," directs the minister, and Ui lifts Hairu's veil. His fingers rest under her chin. She smiles.

He pulls her closer and kisses her.

The chapel erupts in applause, and everyone heads to the hotel holding the reception, where Touka spots several people who look like they must be members of Ui's family giving them strange looks.

"Don't think they expected not just Re's kids, but local criminals in attendance," Touka whispers in Kaneki's ear.

He shakes his head. "Don't think so."

But Ui helps chaperone the school's latest outreach program, which invites adults who need tutoring—like Naki—onto campus once a week, and has students tutor them. And while Hinami claims he spends most of the sessions scowling as he surveys them, Touka guesses Ui cares a lot more than he acts like he does, especially if he and Hairu asked them to their wedding.

And her father. Touka spots Dad sitting at a table with Yomo.

"This food is incredible," moans Hide, savoring the beef artfully arranged on small plates.

"I don't think so, Tsukiyama," hisses Houji, yanking a wine glass away. "You're still underage."

Tsukiyama makes a face, and Karren shrugs.

Hirako gives a speech that makes Amon choke on his soda and Saiko spew hers all over the table in front of her. Ui's face turns red, but Hairu cackles.

"Don't worry, I'm sure his reference to the time you caught him and Hairu together went over Ui's parents' heads," Touka whispers in Kaneki's ear.

Kaneki snorts.

Arima gives a speech, and so does Ui's father, and Kiyoko Aura as well. Touka watches as Marude drinks more and more, and when they serve a rich, chocolate cake, Touka feels as if she's in heaven. Urie slides his piece to Mutsuki and Saiko to split, and Mutsuki grins, his hair disaster apparently forgotten.

Touka watches as Kureo Mado takes a picture of Akira and Amon, arms around each other. Kaneki gets up to use the bathroom, and Touka takes the opportunity to find her father.

"Having fun?" he asks her. Yomo nods at Touka and downs another beer. He gets to his feet to talk to Shinohara.

She nods, the chain dangling around her neck, ring pressed between her breasts.

" _She'd want you to have it," Dad told her years ago, after Mom died, before he left._

For years, Touka clung to it at night. When she was angriest, she thought about chucking it out the window of her dorm so that she could never find it, but she could never let the chain leave her palm.

"Did you have a party when you got married?" Touka asks.

Dad blinks. A soft smile crosses his lips. "We went out for burgers."

"Did you have drinks at least?"

"No. Your mom was pregnant," Dad reminds her. "With you."

 _That's right. I was there, in a sense_.

Touka watches as he focuses on Ayato and Hinami, both of them giggling and challenging Nishiki and Kimi to shiritori.

 _Does it make you sad, Dad? To have me asking you this?_

"It ties for the third happiest day of my life," Dad says. "Marrying Hikari."

Touka inhales, air sharp against her windpipe. " _Third_ happiest?"

"The two happiest days of my life were when you were born, and when Ayato was born," Dad says. "And the third is when I married your mother, and when I reunited with you both last year."

Touka gulps. Yoriko and Takeomi team up with Nishiki and Kimi and Seidou and Kurona with Ayato and Hinami. She pulls the chain up and wraps her fingers around the ring.

Dad smiles.

Now Saiko, Hsiao, and Shirazu challenge Higemaru, Aura, and Hide. Eto heads over and wraps an arm around Hairu and Ui, and they both just laugh. Hajime Hazuki approaches Ui, who welcomes him over. Hajime sticks his tongue out, and Ui's expression changes to horror as he grips Hajime's face to look at the piercing. Shio, Rikai, and Yusa all talk with Arima, who leads them over to Ui's parents. Ui's mother looks wary, but she smiles.

Touka can't help but wonder how Ui's parents would react if they knew just what happened the night before.

 _We are all fuck-ups._

Ui turns to greet Naki and Miza, and Touka smiles.

 _Including you, and you know it._

"You might need to rescue your boyfriend," Dad says, nodding.

 _Huh? Oh._ Yomo, flushed and happily intoxicated, babbles to Kaneki. Touka scrambles to her feet.

"Uncle Yomo, I'm going to steal Kaneki for a moment," she interrupts, grasping Kaneki's arm.

"Sure, sure," Yomo chatters. "I'll go talk to your dad. I must say, Touka, it's good to see you so happy. You look like your mother. And your father. You look like both of them. Kaneki, you even look like Arata."

"Is he always like this when he drinks?" hisses Kaneki as Touka pulls him away.

"Pretty much," Touka confirms. She fiddles with her necklace. "Want to get some air?"

Kaneki nods, pushing open the door. They step into the hotel's lobby, quieter than the reception hall. Outside, the azure sky dissolves into tangerines and pinks and sweet yellows.

"Everyone's so happy," Kaneki says wistfully, adjusting his tie.

"Not you?" she questions.

"No, _including_ me." He turns to her with a smile.

"My dad said the third happiest day of his life was when he married my mom," Touka says.

"I think I can guess what the first two were," says Kaneki.

Touka swallows. She rolls the ring around her fingers and can feel Kaneki's eyes latching onto it. "This is one of the happiest of mine. So far."

"Mine too," Kaneki admits.

Touka turns to him. Her hands lift the chain from her neck, and she slides it over Kaneki's head. His lips part in surprise.

"It always comforted me," Touka says. "It gave me strength—remembering them, and that they loved each other, even when I hated them both. It's the most precious thing I own."

Kaneki's eyes glisten as he holds the ring up. Light from the chandeliers glints against the gold. His arms encircle Touka.

 _You're precious._

 _And you are, too._

Touka links her hand with Kaneki's as they go back into the reception hall. _We have many more days ahead._ Happy, and sad.

 _But all this happened. I love you and you love me._

 _And we're better for it._


End file.
